


You are the music in me

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, It started with music really, Jun is a fanboy, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Ohno Satoshi sings, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform, Sho is a competitive dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Prompt : Roommates Sakumoto Ohno often hears someone playing piano from next door. Sho does the unexpected by writing a song and literally forcing Ohno to sing it.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts), [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts).



> I suck at giving titles, sorry about that. 
> 
> (There is going to be a next part, obviously.)
> 
> Let me know what you think? XD

“There they go again,” Jun mutters into his coffee, frown almost permanently etched on his forehead. Ohno wants to remind him that just the other night, he spent the entire two hours drinking and gushing over the melody, of the apparent talent of the one playing the piano while he and Sho-kun watched, but he holds himself for now. 

Obviously, Jun’s distaste doesn’t mean he hates whoever is playing the piano - Jun has all but admitted his admiration towards the musician last night after all - it’s just that waking up this morning with a hangover and a pounding headache ought to change a fan’s perspective, he thinks. No one clearly appreciates being woken up by an orchestra happening next door when there’s already an army of tap-dancing elephants whining away in your head so early.

He wisely doesn’t comment on it though, simply because it’s funny enough watching Jun suffer a little. By the looks of it, Sho-kun is enjoying it, too. 

“It’s the same one from last night,” Sho quips, already sliding another cup of steaming coffee towards Jun on the counter, the appearance of a pill the moment after amuses Ohno as he relates to it. 

“I’m guessing it’s a composition or something. They’re probably rehearsing it.” Sho says to no one in particular as he holds out a glass of water next for Jun to take.

“I’m not saying I don’t appreciate the music, but could they not do that in the morning?” Jun complains, mouth twisting ruefully at the edges, his irritation palpable that it’s both amusing and unsurprising. Doesn’t he remember the lovely things he’d kept on saying the night before, while he was ingesting the contents of the vodka and tequila like they’re water?

“I mean, I swear I won’t complain if they’re only playing the piano. But do they need all that bass and drums to accompany it? God, my head.”

“It’s not that loud though,” he comments, as he picks his nose. He catches Jun sharply turning to him at the same time Sho-kun turns to hide his face behind the newspaper he’s reading before Jun walked in and demanded his coffee. 

“It’s just because you’re hungover. Don’t blame the neighbors for that. You’re the one who drank all that alcohol and triggered that headache.” he says with a straight face. 

“Do you want to die?” Jun counters, chucking the box of tissue sitting nearby across his head. He tilts away, avoiding it easily.

“I’m just stating the obvious because let’s be honest,” he says, jerking a rude thumb over at Sho. “Your boyfriend obviously won’t.”

“Shut up, Leader.” Jun says, red in the face.

He grins and shrugs, then proceeds on pushing his phone on the counter for Jun to see. 

“No, really. You can’t be complaining now when you spent the entire night convincing Sho-kun to write a song based on that music the neighbors keep playing. I have evidence, see?”

“Jesus Christ, I was drunk!”

“Na ahh,” he shakes his head and turns to swat the newspaper out of the way, revealing Sho shaking there, laughing quietly. “You made him swear, I have it on video! You even want him to add rap lyrics so we can record it.”

“I’m going to hit you if you don’t shut up, I swear.”

“I’ll post this on Instagram and tag you, I swear.”

Jun makes a face and quickly reaches over clearly to snatch his phone away but he is quicker, taking his hand back and putting his phone away, out of Jun’s reach. Jun looks like he is torn between screaming and crying, it’s so goddamn entertaining to watch.

“Kids, behave,” Sho-kun says after he’s done laughing at their antics, looking like he can’t decide whether to be entertained or annoyed or both. Sho-kun turns to him then, obviously trying to look as serious as he wants to be but he’s obviously failing. 

“Satoshi-kun, you don’t have to bring that up now. We all know he’s not that amenable in the morning.”

He makes a face. “We all know he’s not amenable any time of the day anyway, except for when he’s drunk or when you’re on your knees worshipping him,” he says, enjoying the horrified look on Jun’s face and the embarrassment on Sho’s when he said so. He smirks and gave them both a look. 

Sho-kun clears his throat and turns to Jun. “He has a point.”

“You want to die too, Sho-san?” Jun mutters, with feelings, which Sho-kun answers with a giggle.

He can’t help it, he’s giggling too, realizes Jun is rolling his eyes at them in answer before he is picking up the coffee Sho-kun fixed for him earlier to take another sip.

As if on cue, the music from the other apartment resumes, this time without the accompanying drums that had irritated Jun earlier, and it makes Jun smile.

There’s a softness to that now all-too-familiar melody that makes him think of home and old love, of lazy days and heartbreak as he sits there, imagining the person playing the piano and wondering how they look like. He can’t, but right now, it really doesn’t matter. 

He hums to the music under his breath, and realizes he is smiling too.

\--

It's a Sunday, and coincidentally, the three of them are home at the same time. That rarely happens, especially in Jun’s case; he’s almost always at work during Sundays - the restaurant he owns and manages with his best friend Shun tends to be busy during the weekends, but he guesses that this weekend is different since he decides to stay at home.

Sho works in the entertainment industry, but mostly behind the cameras. He’s a producer, sometimes a screenwriter, and he does write songs for artists too. It’s not even once that he’d written songs and made Ohno sing it, had even convinced him to record a few songs for Sho, even though he’d specifically forbade Sho to let others hear it.

It’s not like he’s not confident, or that he thinks his voice isn’t cut out for it - Sho has made it a point time and time again to remind him that he owns a voice that could seriously make him famous, a voice that would put Justin Timberlake to shame, Sho’s words, not his, but he’d declined. His passion lies somewhere else, and that, in itself, had allowed him to explore his artistic capabilities beyond what he never thought possible. It’s what he’s good at, and it helped him put food on the table, money to pay the rent, buy stuff he needs.

He doesn’t need anything else, really.

“Hey, come check this out,” is what Sho-kun says when his friend notices him approaching, giving him a quick glance and beckoning him over. He’s been hunched over that paper since morning, right after Jun announced he was going to work the alcohol out of his system at the gym. 

He goes without a word and squints at the paper Sho hands over for him to take. There are words written there, in Sho’s familiar handwriting. 

“What is this?” he asks as he tears his eyes away from the paper to look at Sho. Sho doesn’t answer right away and Ohno watches as he unlocks his phone and taps something there. The next moment, a familiar tune is playing. The melody sounded faraway, probably due to poor recording, but Ohno recognizes it just the same.

“Come on, sing it.” Sho urges him, pointing at the sheet Ohno has in his hand. “I didn’t bother adding the rap lyrics, don’t tell Jun I said that.” Sho says, grinning.

He shakes his head. “But, Sho-kun -”

Sho-kun cuts him off with a quick wave of his hand. “I’ll set up the microphone later so you’ll be ready to sing this when they start playing. For now, just learn the words, time it to the music. I know you can do it.”

He laughs, can’t not, but Sho-kun looks serious enough as he stares expectantly at him. He shakes his head just as Sho-kun taps on his phone to start the music from the beginning.

“You’re serious,” he says.

Sho nods. “That’s the title too, see?” Sho points out, tapping at the english word written at the top of the paper. SERIOUS, it says.

Huh?

Sho hums. “Jun told me I’m being competitive, but I have a feeling they’re doing that on purpose. Letting us hear the instrumental over and over again. So this is us accepting the challenge, Satoshi-kun. They play the music, you’ll sing it. Let’s see who will break first.”

He frowns, not really getting where Sho is going with this. “What do you mean?”

“The first to knock on the other’s door loses. And trust me, it’s not going to be us. Now learn the words. We’ll show them who does it better.” Sho ends this with a huff, reaching down to repeat the recording.

Ohno can only sit there, wondering what in hell is happening.

  
  



End file.
